timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andonia
The deserted wastelands of what was once the Gods lands. Now, archons of the elements roam the harsh lands as the ancient giants begin to awaken from their long slumber. Dwarves desperately clinging onto the wealth of their heritage remain on the Andonian outskirts, hoping one day they may return to Viridian and reclaim the wealth they have lost. __TOC__ History Although the historical records during and before the Age of Dragons was not well recorded, one thing is clear; the dragons did not build the walls around the Paradise of Andonia. Many believe the Gods themselves built the towers that were integrated into the mountains. It is also believed that the Collosal Giants built the walls although this cause is dismissed for lack of motive and does not explain the endless human sized catacombs built into the walls and mountains. It was the Green High Dragon Andara that had first conquered Andonia. With the walls, she held off assault from all other dragons, until of course, Hades arrived with the Architects Clock. With the dragons receeding, the Dwarves quickly took the Lands of Andonia, converting the Volcano Dragon's Lair into the city of Viridian. With endless resources and un-rivaled ambition the dwarves exploited Andonia for all it was worth to make their mark on all lands, marking the Birth of The Age of Dwarves. Against all odds, the dwarves were able to defeat all other Kingdoms, all other races, and conquer all the lands at the height of their glory. But even the most powerful of mortal kingdoms are still mortal. If ever their were evidence of malicious gods, it would be the eruption of Viridian. Fire and ash flooded the entire circle, destroying and burying everything the Dwarves had built. Elemental archons rose from these ashes claiming the land for their own as Dormant colossus, as large as the Walls of Andonia, roam Andonia, seemingly aimless in their stride. Population Civilized: Humans 5% Dwarves 60% Other 5% Barbaric: Giants 5% Archons 20% Other 5% Government Only four cities remain around the outskirts of Andonia. There is no central rule among the 4 cities, but an understanding between the 4 dwarf lords, that they must stay vigilant until someone Dwarf is strong enough to reclaim Viridian, with each city being at the mercy of the trade routes to the neighboring Kingdoms. The cities act as trade regulators, almost as an island city to the kingdom that provides it with the most trade. There have been few half hearted attempts to seize these cities by force and regulate their own trade through Andonia, but the Walls of Andonia, though ruined and destroyed, are invincible when held by dwarven guard. Capital The Dwarves still consider Viridian the Capital, although no dwarf has made back from the city since the eruption. Economics The mountains of Andonia have stone and metal mines, although since the Fall of the Dwarves, the mountains have become much more hostile. Although it is extremely difficult to exploit, the Catacombs of the mountains contain riches and artifacts from Dwarven Royal Jewels to Dragon Hordes long forgotten. Many adventurers attempt to claim these lost riches but with the rise of elemental Archons, elemental beasts have flooded the ruins of the Andonian Walls. The largest source of income would be travel and trade, relying completely on trade routes for all other resources. Being the most central of Regions, Andonians welcome all trade that may pass from one end of the continent to the other. Although dwarves are resistant to Steam techonlogy being integrated into their Kingdom, the one form of steam tech they fully embraced is the Air Zeppelin. With treacherous land routes and rough mountain terrain, airships have become the staple of Andonian travel and transport. There is never a moment in any of the 4 port cities that the sky does not have a convoy of Zeppelins. Beliefs and Culture Dwarves, forever proud of their lineage will never stop believing that they have a right to rule the lands with Viridian as their throne. They show off their family crests and brag about their bloodlines, though these are just words and stories they fall back on, for they have little to nothing to boast about now. The introduction of steam tech did little to affect the Dwarves, as most of them out right rejected the technology. Andonian dwarves live a very traditional life scoffing at all new technology, while swearing to live by the chisel and forge. It was only out of necessity that they allowed the use of Zeppelins into their kingdom. With so much trade, Andonia is certainly not void of steam tech, but you certainly won't find it being used by a Dwarf. Each city takes much cultural influence from their closest neighbor Kingdom, although they will never forget that Viridian is the one true Throne of the world, and one day, a dwarf will take his rightful seat on that thrown once again. Category:Nation